onepiecefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Oliver0796/Archivo3
Última cosa Bueno, me alegro que hayais podido organizar las cosas tan rapido. *Una cosa que no dije ayer, el reversor Heracles´n(contribuciones) lleva desde inicios de mayo sin conectarse, el que quedara 2o en las elecciones(a no ser que penseis que sea prudente esperar un poco mas(aunque hace casi 2 meses de su ida) a ver si regresa) podria ser reversor. *Una tal Shashimi le dijo a Infinitrix vengarse de mi, razon: quiere que sus "amigas" sexy nami(esta ya hubiese sido bloqueada temporalmente por su lenguaje inadecuado muchas veces) y''' Fan 1 vivi' las cuales creemos que tienen varia cuenta por el lio de Love Hancock y que su IP no registrada coincidian con casos posteriores de vandalismo. Intenta razonar con ella(shashimi) y pensar si hacerlas volver o no Suerte, aunque no sea como administrador espero poder regresar una vez superados mis obstaculos(recuperaciones septiembre), aunque mis asignaturas el año en Grado Superior que viene seran mas problematicas... Suerte para a la administracion y a los usuarios del wiki... '''Posdata: '''He puesto destacado de junio(y cosas del VPD) como ultimo favor, ya que esta creado y lamento el lio que habre dejado(ahora retirandome) aqui. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 08:44 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Realmente te vamos a extrañar GrandPiece,espero que no sea la última vez que hablamos xD y perdon Oliver por usar tu discusión,pero la de GP ya tiene la plantilla y demás asi que :P xd.Saludos link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 14:57 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Vandalismo Este usuario, me blanqueo mi pagina de usuario completa, la verdad me molesto mucho. 150px|Usuario:Lorenzo0507[[Usuario:Lorenzo0507|Lorenzo0507]] | [[Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507|(Discusion)]] Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507 18:44 27 jun 2011 (UTC)'' Blogs quieres que ponga Usuario_Blog:Buretto9/¡¡¡RUMOR!!! abajo del blog de rumor? si es asi entonses lo pondre Buretto9 13:36 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Listo Oh,Ben Beckman xd,bien,ya le di los poderes al nuevo administrador asi que automáticamente me di cuenta de que soy burócrata jeje,gracias. Saludos link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 19:57 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Bueno, ya que soy administrador, aportare todo lo que e aprendido de esta wiki. Saludos!!! 150px|Usuario:Lorenzo0507[[Usuario:Lorenzo0507|''Lorenzo0507]] | [[Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507|(Discusion)]] Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507 22:46 1 jul 2011 (UTC)'' Zoro Hola Oliver, ya que resien supe como poner imagenes nuevas en las nuevas galerias puse la foto que faltaba de la figura de luffy despues de los dos años pero vi que bloqueaste la galeria de zoro, justo iba a poner la foto de su figura de su imagen de los dos años, no te digo que saques esa cosa pero minimo si se puede hacer algo para poner minimo una imagen, cualquier cosa contestame el mensaje Buretto9 02:19 2 jul 2011 (UTC) oye le cabiaste el nombre a Emporio ivankov y ahora no puedo volverle a poner su nombre completo nose si puedes arreglar eso y para que asi los personajes tengan sus nombres completos Darknilove Deacuerdo si lo dices asi esta bien me gustaria que saliera el nombre completo pero no puedo hacer nada mas... esta bien Darknilove Foro elecciones Acabo de cerrar el Foro de las elecciones del nuevo administrador, ya que aun seguian votando los usuarios. Saludos!!! 150px|link=Usuario:Lorenzo0507|Pasate por mi usuario[[Usuario:Lorenzo0507|''Lorenzo0507]] | [[Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507|(Discusion)]] 150px|link=Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507|Discutamos con "SERIEDAD"... 18:32 3 jul 2011 (UTC) gracias pues nada que gracias 150px|link=Usuario:Antodog98|Visita mi usuario [[Usuario:Antodog98|Antodog98]] [[Usuario Discusión:Antodog98|(Da igual las veces que te caigas,siempre te tienes que levantar,mirar al frente y cumplir tu sueño)]] 22:19 10 jul 2011 (UTC) Categorias Ok, acabo de achicar mi firma, por cierto el problema de las categorías innecesarias nunca se soluciono, por lo que cuando puedas votes para decidir cuales se quedaran y las que seran borradas. Saludos! 100px|link=Usuario:Lorenzo0507|Pasate por mi usuario120px|link=Usuario:Lorenzo0507(Discutamos)'' 04:24 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Vandalismo Oliver el usuario Alberto Bermudez Fata ha puesto una imagen hentai en la plantilla de los sombrero de paja ya reverti su ediccion pero no puedo, borrar la imagen solicito se haga algo al respecto.--Jaguar (Mi discusión) 16:34 17 jul 2011 (UTC) PD: Recien te envio el mensaje porque Wikia se me cayo. Últimamente he estado editando los resúmenes de los primeros episodios del anime. Y en todos he visto la nueva y completísima tabla. Pero para ser sinceros, todavía no he encontrado ni un sólo artículo en el que esta no tenga algún fallo. Hay celdas fuera de sitio, habitualmente se ven los códigos típicos del formato de fuente... No soy especialista en tablas, pero quizá sería conveniente revisarlo. Parece ser que los miembros más mundanos del wiki no lo controlamos del todo bien... Nandë 00:43 29 jul 2011 (UTC) *Yo ya le respondi-- 00:53 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Algunas cosas Felicidades por tu ascenso en la Central. Por cierto sobre el problema con las plantillas, saves si se solucionara, ya que con la ultma actualizasion no hubo cambios y se agrego una frase: falta las diferentes fases de chooper. Si tienes alguna solucion o informacion sobre el problema ponelo en este Blog asi los usuarios ya no tendran dudas. Sabes como hacer esto?. Aun no tengo entendido como puedo poner una imagen en el encabezado, pues en el diseñador de temas en la seccion de personalizar, en la sub-seccion de encabezado, solo puedo poner un color o un codigo de un color. Saludos! 04:18 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Interwiki Cuando puedas pon ca:Portada en la Portada, que he creado un enlace interwiki de One Piece Català Wiki a One Piece Spain. Muchas Gracias! 14:20 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Problema solucionado TDI encontro el problema, lo unico que ocurrio era que 2 usuarios literalmente nuevos, editaron la Plantilla:! la cual es una plantilla que se usa en casi todas las plantillas. No se detecto el problema debido a que esos usuarios tenian muy pocas ediciones y la pagina de la plantilla no era muy visitada. 23:52 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Sabes como hacer esto... Me di cuenta de esta curiosa plantilla en la inglesa la cual es usada en paginas de personajes como esta, intente hacer lo mismo aqui, peor no me resulta a pesar que tambien hice esta otra plantilla que se nesecitaba. Por eso te pregunto que falta para que funcione?, o si falta añadir algun codigo en el MediaWiki? 21:36 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Blogs Los comentarios en el blog de las Novedades Importantes de la Wiki, no se pueden añadir. Te pregunto si es por que el Blog lleva algun tiempo desde su publicacion (al igual que este) o por las actualizaciones en la central, ya que antes no pasab esto. 23:58 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Otra vez no se pueden añadir comentarios en algunos Blogs, sabes a que se debe?, y como se soluciona para no tener que pedirtelo cada vez que no se pueda?. Solo eso. Saludos! 17:45 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Plantilla:Episodio Quise mejorar la plantilla del episodio haciendola igual (pero traducida) a la de la inglesa, sin embargo el interruptor que deberia aparecer al lado derecho de algunas secciones. Aparecen todas al costado superior derecho de la plantilla, lo que no deja ver la informacion oculta. Primero hice esta plantilla para que vieras a que me refiero. Bueno te queria preguntar a que se debe y como hacer para que la plantilla funcione bien. Saludos! (PD: ya descubri como hacer para que funcionen los comentarios en los blogs). 22:41 25 sep 2011 (UTC) :En cuanto pueda le echaré un vistazo a eso. --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 17:46 1 oct 2011 (UTC) ::Ok 17:48 1 oct 2011 (UTC) Licencias Ayer complete la plantilla Fairuse, ya es hora de que las imagenes tengan su respectiva licencia, pero la opcion que te ayuda a colocarlas al subir o resubir un nuevo archivo no funciona, lo intente 2 veces subiendo una misma imagen, pero no funciona, como deberia funcionar, en la inglesa si funciona y en otros wikis de español tambien, por loq ue debe ser un problema de aqui. 19:34 16 oct 2011 (UTC) RE: Header Me parece bien que habéis copiado el header, esto me alaga si tengo que ser sincero. Sobre lo del cuadro de búsqueda, de momento lo dejaremos tal y como está, si un día queremos poner algo de color ya lo pondremos. Quería dejar claro que, aunque seamos wikis unidas por un mismo tema, tampoco las tenemos que tener iguales, ya que al final los usuarios no sabrán a qué wiki están por las muchas similitudes del header. ¿Sobre lo del spotlight que pregunté a Bola en la central sabes tú la respuesta o ya me responderás él? Saludos! 16:26 17 oct 2011 (UTC) Re:Portada Ok, lo anunciare en las novedades, pero aun tengo una duda muy dudosa, sacaras la portada entera, o simplemente copiaras el codigo, para saberlo y tambien poner esta informacion en el Blog. 20:58 17 oct 2011 (UTC) 'Firma' Compañero, queria saber si usted me podria ayudar a crear mi firma de usuario. Jucaar 29 de Octubre 2:51 (UTC) Tu eres el que nombra administradores? 06:58 6 nov 2011 (UTC) A mi me bloquearon por mi amigo y solo tengo un bloqueo por su culpa y si estoy interesado porque quiero ayudar a la gente mas, no por mi. 12:32 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Las nuevas Novedades Quedo mucho mejor que antes, ya añadi los enlaces a las normas en ese seccion. Pero aun me queda la duda si se podra volver a dar explicaciones a las novedades, como se hacia antes en las secciones de ese blog, o para eso se debe crear un nuevo apartado de color celeste como el que aparece en las nuevas novedades, algo asi: Bueno si es asi o no es asi, cuando puedas podrias decirmelo, solo eso. Saludos. 21:27 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Duda sobre el js. Aunque hace mucho se como se ponian los mensajes hay para la comunidad, aun no se como se puede quitar el mensaje, debido a que el VPD solo dura 15 dias, luego ya no hay nada mas que poner hay, una vez intente quitar el mensaje borrandolo pero en vez de eso salia lo mismo pero vacio, por eso te pregunto si podrias sacar el mensaje, hay vere como lo hiciste, en mi PC el mensaje me aparece siempre. 00:25 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Dudas Hola de nuevo oliver,te quería comentar unas dudas de esta wiki: #¿Cómo se hace lo de mi banda? (como veo que en cada perfil pone eso) #ese recuadro donde pone tu personaje favorito #¿y ese cuadro donde sale un personaje diciendote algo?como william uchiha firma tu mensaje. gracias, un saludo ~~William uchiha~~ Gracias Hola que tal? una cosa lo de los bordes azules... me referia a los que hay alrededor de miss valentine en mi banda que no se quitarlos y si me pudieras ayudar seria perfecto.Pero te doy las gracias por molestarte en remodelar mi perfil 19:48 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevo Hola Oliver, ha pasado mucho tiempo, que como os van las cosas? Desde hoy regreso a la wiki. *'Posdata: He visto que sois 3 administradores, si los 3 os poneis de acuerdo podria volver a ser administrador de nuevo y ayudaros ya que si el burocrata no me ha tocado nada aun conservo los poderes de administrador, aunque si ya teneis pensado a alguien olvidalo. ::OK, de momento me quito lo de burocrata hasta que Lorenzo decida. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 09:02 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Que bueno Uff la verdad ya estaba cansado de borrar las imagenes de la pagina especial de imagenes sin uso, aunque te pregunto si ya tienes listo para crear un blog o algo asi que avise sobre esto a los usuarios, o si no para crearlo yo. 00:31 10 dic 2011 (UTC) Imágenes Oliver, en estos pocos dias que estoy por la tarde no se pueden subir imagenes, sabes si estan tocando algo en wikia que hace que no puedan subirse? link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 18:36 10 dic 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo Buenas, Oliver. Contacto contigo, con motivo del bloquea que se me ha impuesto desde ayer a las 00:09 hasta hoy, y me dirijo a ti porque he visto en mi recientemente estrenado historial de bloqueo que has sido quien lo efectuó. Ni a través de mi página de discusión ni de ninguna otra forma se me ha informado de las razones para que se me sancionara, ni tampoco se me había advertido previamente en ningún momento que estaba realizando alguna actividad que se pueda considerar vandalismo. Ahora pues, y dejando claro desde el principio que no me dirijo a ti con ningún ánimo de exaltación, te pregunto, ¿qué he hecho? En el preciso momento en el que me di cuenta de mi bloqueo (con bastante sorpresa y confusión por cierto) me encontraba haciendo simples ediciones, sin añadir imágenes ni categorías, y colaborando con el proyecto de imágenes que creó Lorenzo (al menos que yo recuerde de cabeza, no me he puesto a mirar en mi historial de contribuciones). No tengo constancia de que ninguna de estas actividades u otras que haya estado realizando en el wiki de One Piece Spain últimamente se consideren vandálicas, al menos no según lo que se menciona en las normas. Lo único que aparece en la notificación es la palabra “(SPAM)”, y no tengo la más mínima idea de a qué se refiere. No he hecho publicidad de ningún tipo, de eso estoy segura. Te pido por favor que me respondas lo antes posible, al menos para saber qué es lo que he hecho mal para que no se repita. Y si es cierto que he cometido algún acto vandálico, mis sinceras disculpas. 01:33 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Usopp vs Nami Hola Oliver! no te quiero molestar con tanto mensaje en tu discusión xd.Creo que dijiste que ibas a bloquear la subida de imágenes en la wiki y quería poner una foto en el combate Usopp VS Nami,si quieres te envio la dirección y sé que tardarás un poco en responderme porque tienes mucho trabajo, aquí tienes. Un saludo,Will (discusión) 18:36 19 dic 2011 (UTC) No lo está muchisimas gracias oliver.pero,luego me lo corregiras?eske no se poner bien las fotos dentro de una plantilla.:S,muchas gracias,b noches,Will (discusión) 21:33 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Malas Noticias: Lo siento oliver pero no puedo subir imágenes no me lo pone- _-.Will (discusión) 21:40 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Ok muchas gracias,Will (discusión) 21:52 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Bueno, perdona que te moleste de nuevo, pero sigo estando un poco confusa. Ante todo, te pido perdón por las molestias que te haya causado, y también pido disculpas por los inconvenientes que mis actos le hayan causado al wiki. Te aseguro que mi intención era justamente lo contrario, ayudar. Al leer la razón por la que dices que me has bloqueado, he ido al historial para recordar que ediciones había deshecho. Básicamente, son archivos en los que yo añadí y las licencias y el origen, a las que luego borraste los datos, y yo revertí tus cambios para que aparecieran otra vez (aunque todo esto tú ya sabes, así que te sonará repetitivo…) Sin dudar de tus razones para hacerlo, quisiera saber el por qué de que en esos archivos no deba constar la licencia y el origen, qué las diferencia de otras muchas en las que sí lo he puesto. Es para mí importante saberlo, ya que colaboro activamente en el proyecto de imágenes (cosa que hacemos más bien pocos), y visto el susto que me he dado, tendré que andar con pies de plomo a la hora de añadir licencias. Así que, para que no vuelva a pasarme y me tengas que bloquear otra vez, y a sabiendas de que no tienes por qué darme explicaciones de lo que haces, te agradecería mucho que me lo explicaras. Hasta entonces, dejaré el proyecto imágenes aparcado. Sé que andas escaso de tiempo y que estás muy atareado, y no tengo ninguna prisa (hay muchas otras cosas por hacer en el wiki que lo de las imágenes). Un saludo cordial. 20:19 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Sobre eso Si tu lo dices, lo acabo de cerrar, aunque no creo que los usuarios hagan caso, si apenas suben las imagenes con el nombre apropiado, en cuanto al bot que tu me dices, podra identificar a cada imagen colocandole la licencia que le corresponda?, por que aunque casi todas las imagenes deben tener la licencia, "Fairuse", existen (pocas pero existen) imagenes como esta a las cuales no les corresponde esa licencia como a las otras. Por cierto recien vi este mensaje sobre las gran cantidad de ediciones, pero que se haran con las imagenes que ya fueron subidas antes de que se comenzaran a controlar, esas no tienen licencia ni nada parecido para que se les identifique, por lo que te pregunto si se puede o no, colocarles la licencia editandola solamente, tambien lo del origen de una imagen, sinceramente creo que es necesaria, puede que a alguien que vea una imagen le interese saber de donde viene para verlo en el anime o manga, no se yo, a mi me ha pasado antes, aun asi yo siempre cuando añado una licencia le añado el origen cuando me lo se a la vez en una sola edicion, ese es el sistema que usan en varias wikis inglesas, aun asi no te bases en eso, total estas wikis son de idioma español no inglesas. Espero la respuesta a todo esto, Salu2. 01:16 23 dic 2011 (UTC) LocalSettings.php Hola! Leyendo esta página me he dado cuenta que no sé dónde encontrar el "LocalSettings.php". Si me puedes ayudar en eso te estaré muy agradecido :) Si quieres conectarte en el chat de mi wiki allí podremos hablar, sino déjamelo en la discusión (me da igual en que wiki) o si quieres que me conecte al chat de esta wiki pues me lo dices. Muchas gracias :) 17:51 25 dic 2011 (UTC) :Respondido en el chat del Wiki correspondiente. -- 20:32 25 dic 2011 (UTC) Mensaje flotante El dia que tengas tiempo ayudame con el mensaje, que no salen las letras. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 17:50 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Muchisimas gracias, lo he estado intentando de muchos modos pero no acababa de salirme bien, tanto que pulse revertir y dios sabe si reverti lo de hoy o mucho mas, te estoy agradecido por arreglarmelo y por la rapidez. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 19:03 28 dic 2011 (UTC) :Hecho, también he hecho varios arreglos más. -- 18:07 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Muchisimas gracias, lo habia estado intentando de muchos modos pero no acababa de salirme bien, tanto que pulse revertir y a saber si reverti lo de hoy o mucho mas, te estoy agradecido por arreglarmelo y por la rapidez, no esperaba recibir tu ayuda tan pronto. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 19:03 28 dic 2011 (UTC) 3 cosas '''La transparencia del logo: Ese pequeño pedazo de la W que no tiene transparencia, tu puedes arreglarlo?, yo actualmente no puedo, tuve que borrar el Photoshop por un problema que tuve. La plantilla episodio: hace ya tiempo que cree una plantilla mejorada de esta misma, aqui la puedes ver, y use como base la de la inglesa, pero no salio bien, y los 3 botones desplegables aparecen en la parte superior derecha, pero el problema es sobre el MediaWiki, ya que en amabas wikis, ningun Media Wiki es igual, y como yo no se casi nada sobre el Media Wiki, podrias colocar el MediaWiki correcto para que aparesca bien? Problema con la plantilla Switch en Explore: En internet explore esta plantilla no funciona bien, acabo de darme cuenta, yo uso Google Chrome, pero en internet explore esta plantilla no funciona bien, solo se puede ver la segunda apariencia no la primera, si quieres puedes verlo tu mismo, esto a mi no me afecta, pero puede molestar a aquellos que utilizan el explore, en un principio la plantilla funcionaba en Explore pero hace unas semanas dejo de funcionar bien. Solo si puedes hace esto, y si puedes tomate tu tiempo para hacerlo, yase que estas en otras wikis, y yo no se como solucionar estos 3 problemas, si no sabes o no puedes no importa. 18:37 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Sopa Bueno ya tengo bien entendido esas 3 cosas, y lo de esa ley acabo de votar con el link que me diste , no me gusta para nada la ley esa, y dudo que la aprueben con Google en contra, pero cualquier cosa puede pasar. 00:50 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Ayuda Estimado Oliver me podrias poner un personaje como tu mihawk. Yo querria que me pusiera a Magallan con el fondo morado. Si no es mucho pedir me podrias escribir en el blog como se suben fotos del PC al wiki sin ser una foto que ya este en esta pagina de one piece???? 3000 Artículos Oliver, hoy con el artículo "Veneno" se llego finalmente a los 3000 artículos si te interesa comenta en el foro y da tu opinión al respecto de este gran logro cumplido hoy, cuando puedas, ya se que estas ocupado en otras wikis. Ahora sera mas difil llegar a los 4000 artículos :/ . 03:24 12 feb 2012 (UTC) Pirateking Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo he? Bueno como ya les comente a los otros administradores quiero proceder a borrar toda la informacion (Textos e imagenes) que se hayan sacado de la web de Pirateking sin su permiso. Recopiladores si, ladrones nunca mas. 19:07 16 feb 2012 (UTC) Baneo creo k mereceria una 2 oportunidad pero estaba arreglando el problema de kiwi 22:27 18 feb 2012 (UTC) Re:Flag de reversor Gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme, si tengo alguna duda te lo diré a ti o a Lorenzo o a Grandpiece. Un saludo: 16:18 23 feb 2012 (UTC) :Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento. ¡Lo tendré en cuenta! 17:24 23 feb 2012 (UTC) Expulsa a Burta, solo tienes que ver sus ediciones Oliver este es el No registrado de ayer, alguien que esta fastiadiandonos como aquella vez, de aquel tipo que le bloqueabas y cambiada de cuenta no registrada, cuando puedas contacta con wikia que tu sabras explicarselo mejor que yo a Bola para que haga lo mismo de la otra vez y pare esto. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 12:16 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Ola Oliver: Me gustaria pedirte un favor y es k l pedi a granpiece k m pusiera la firma como la suya, tuya pero con el persanaje de luffy o sombrero de paja y todavia no m la a cambiao por k kreo k no tiene tiempo. Podrias ponermela tu(si sabes)? un saludo: User:Inazio98 (discusión) 09:40 4 mar 2012 (UTC) Pregunta Hay alguna forma especial de descubrir dobles cuentas? Un usuario llamado Supercranio12 se ha interesado en actualizar la pagina del Usuario:Xx chiski xX al que tu bloqueaste y me parece extraño que no esten relacionados y que este primero añada las fotos que quiere a la pagina del segundo, por el momento no he bloqueado a este primero, espero tu respuesta.. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 20:07 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Pregunta Te veo ocupado, pero sera rapido, sobre la licencia, si la informacion sale de la wiki inglesa, habra que crearse una plantilla sobre ello(Plantilla:Wiki Inglesa), no? *De Wikipedia no se yo si se sacara muchisima informacion porque las paginas que veo de la serie no estan actualizadas..... En fin, solo espero que me responda lo de arriba( lo de crear por si sale la informacion de la inglesa(plantilla:wiki inglesa) CUANDO PUEDAS no te molesto mas que estas ocupado. Sobre la 1a norma(Normas Basicas) se refiere a imagenes o informacion paginas? Yo suelo sacarla de capitulos y episodios aunque a veces de la inglesa link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 18:54 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Re:Licencia Perdona, me he despistado con la licencia. La he resubido con la licencia correspondiente y el origen. Cuidate!! 17:35 14 mar 2012 (UTC) Por que? Por que no puedo editar en Dragon Ball wiki? Me bloqueaste alli ayer por la noche?? Y eso? Como puedo realizar Vandalismo si apenas edito alli? En fin da igual, son 2 semanas y yo apenas edito ahi.... link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 14:26 17 mar 2012 (UTC) ¿Por que fui bloqueado?¿Cuanto tiempo será? Un saludo PD:Franky44 Ok perdón no volverá a pasar.Trankos9310 (discusión) 11:48 24 mar 2012 (UTC) Duda Hola oliver queria preguntarte que hiciste en mi blog el ¿Cual sería tu fruta?, ayer porque me salio que habias hecho algo y cuando lo vi me salio que lo habían borrado y luego apaarecieron solo 54 comentarios de los ciento y pico que habia, queria preguntarte si hice algo mal para que hicieras eso. Gracias a dios luego todo volvio a la normalidd pero me asuste un poco. Gracias, espero tu respuesta, Opmaniac9 (discusión) 15:22 29 mar 2012 (UTC) TOP 10 Saludos, Como ví que te interesó mi blog quería animarte a que hicieses tu aportación ya que voy a hacer un Top 10 de las mejores frutas inventadas por los usuarios (todo esta explicado en la introducción del blog) agradecería mucho tu aportación. Muchas gracias, Opmaniac9 (discusión) 21:36 29 mar 2012 (UTC) Usuario Tonto Ya le bloquee 3 días por crear páginas sin sentido(sake de bins(borrada ya existe) y poner fotos de personajes ajenos a ello) y añadir fotos que no venian al caso ademas de categorias idiotas(mira one piece unlmited cruise) A'''hora incluso ha tocado la plantilla:Usuario/uso y esta molestando usuarios(con los cuales discutira en el Chat posiblemente) y tocando cosas, aquí sus contribuciones(las que hicieron que le bloqueara 3 dias ya no existen). Cuando puedas miralo y decide que tiempo de bloqueo merece alguien que hace tales idioteces ya que tu sabras juzgarlo posiblemente mejor que yo que puede que me pase bloqueandole. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 16:08 2 abr 2012 (UTC) :Hecho ;). -- 20:28 3 abr 2012 (UTC) Muchas gracias, lamento haberte molestado pero iba a bloquearle un mes por seguir haciendo cosas que no deberia, aunque me parecia tal vez demasiado y queria que lo juzgara alguien con mas experiencia. La proxima vez si sera un mes si sigue asi como ahora pese los bloqueos y advertencias ya que mirando sus contribuciones no parece haberse registrado para ayudar al wiki. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 08:18 4 abr 2012 (UTC) Re:Avatar A ok gracias por avisarme, ya decia yo SkyFire10 ● Vienes a mi lado? 20:18 3 abr 2012 (UTC) Avatar Por cierto si sabes si lo han arreglado me podrias avisar? Un saludo: link=Usuario Discusión:SkyFire10 10:09 6 abr 2012 (UTC) Ayuda Hola, me llamo karrter y tes escribo este mensaje porque el usuario: grandpiece me dijo que acudiera a ti para resolver un problema que tengo. El problema es este:me he creado dos cuentas en las wikis, una de esta pagina y otra del assassin's creed( animuspedia ), antes de enterarme que con una puedo estar en todas las wikis, y grandpice me dijo que la gente podía pensar que hice esto para burlarme, y no es así, simplemente es que no lo sabia. Si me pudieses ayudar te lo agradecería mucho. P.D: he visto que has subido casi 9.000 fotos así que sabrás subir fotos muy bien jajajaja; yo he intentado subir una para mi perfil pero no me deja,¿me podrías decir como se hace? --Karrter (discusión) 12:46 9 abr 2012 (UTC) *Lo de la imagenes se lo he dicho yo como subirlas *En cuanto lo de arriba ya ves en cada wiki parece que tiene un nombre distinto(Inexperiencia, es nuevo y no sabia que con una cuenta puedes estar en varios wikis) y a la larga pueden complicarsele las cosas sobretodo si hay un mismo administrador 2 de esos wikis y sospeche que usa varias cuentas y lo malinterprete, le he dicho que tal vez puedas ofrecerle consejo o hablar por el si conoces alguno de esos administradores. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 12:56 9 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola, soy karrter otra vez, me dijo grandpiece que te volviese a preguntar por una cosa que el no estaba muy seguro: He subido una foto de Luffi desde mi ordenador a la wiki para mi perfil pero al día siguiente me he vuelto a conectar y ya no estaba, la imagen la cogí de la pagina de deviantart y no la hice yo, esta es mi pregunta ¿Solo puedo subir fotos echas por mi o haciendo una copia de pantalla? Es que no es que dibuje muy bien y en el anime no encuentro imágenes que me valgan; me ayudarías mucho si me explicas un poco esto. Muchas gracias --Karrter (discusión) 13:59 16 abr 2012 (UTC) ''Hola, soy nuevo y sé poco de esto , como subo una imagen desde mi ordenador para ponerla en mi perfil en el apartado ´´Sobre mí´´.Un saludo y gracias.Navix25 (discusión) 10:13 1 ago 2012 (UTC)' Varias cuentas Mira esto, se habla sobre un usuario con varias cuentas, aunque aqui dice que se va (supongo que abandonar wikia) 'deberia hablar con esto con Bola en Wikia para bloquear sus cuentas? O primero interrogar al 'usuario que sabe sobre ello? Tal vez el conozca otra de sus cuentas Ya se que otras veces me arreglas tu los asuntos pero si estas ocupado contestame e intentare ahorrarte el tener que intervenir en este asunto. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 19:52 17 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola buenas faltaba por presentarme ante ti, el último administrador. Soy el fundador de la wiki y he vuelto para quedarme. Espero ayudar en la wiki.el infame drow (discusión) 17:20 10 may 2012 (UTC) Lo siento Aunque es tarde para decirlo prefiero hacerlo o encima creeras que son un Idiota(mas aun) por no disculparme por mi tremendo error, lamento haber usado tu wiki para enviarte algo relacionado con esta, espero que puedas perdonarmelo, tanto tiempo como administrador y aun actuo como un novato.... Al final ha sido todo una farsa lo del fundador. Posiblemente el culpable es el de la ultima vez que nos fastidio con sus cuentas, una pregunta su cuenta(la del fundador) no debe bloquearse porque la proxima vez(de visita) puede ser el autentico no? Lo digo porque en wikia pueden cambiar la contraseña de esa cuenta de nuevo, no? Bola dijo que recibio un e-mail que le hizo ver la farsa por lo que podra hablar de nuevo con el autentico y ponerle la vieja o decirle una nueva que se inventen, no? Te estoy mareando con tantas preguntas piensalo con calma cuando me contestes y no lo hagas tras estar ocupado. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 19:31 10 may 2012 (UTC) Imagen Ola: tengo una duda: para k subiste una imagen de skype? link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 12:48 30 jun 2012 (UTC) referencias una pregunta como se pone eso de 1 y que luego bajas abajo a un sitio que pone referencias y pone de donde lo as sacado???100px|link=Usuario:Antodog98|Visita mi usuario [[Usuario:Antodog98|''Antodog98]] 11:31 1 jul 2012 (UTC) ola: podrias borrar la imagen que e subido del eyecatcher de robin, es k me e equivocao link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 12:30 1 jul 2012 (UTC) Nombre Ola: cual es el nombre correcto Pappug o Pappag, por que si es la primera hay que renombrar la página link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 09:43 2 jul 2012 (UTC) Borrar Puedes borrar Archivo:Vergo.png? gracias link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 17:44 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Plantillas ola, hay que cambiar la plantilla de ejército revolucionario por que Kuma ya no es uno de ellos (por que es 100% de la marina) y tambien la de marines por que hay que incluir a Velgo y a Yarisugi. También la "HabilidadesMugiwaras" por que hay que poner el haki en zoro y sanji (y creo que "velocidad sobrehumana" en sanji) PD: podrías borrar Archivo: Brbamarrón pre timeskip.jpg, Archivo:Aaal.png, Archivo:Aaas.png, Archivo:Aaa.png, Archivo:Aaah.png? Gracias link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 19:48 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Imagen por que has borrado Braham portrait.png? la habia subido porque aaa.png estaba mal y como yo no puedo renombrar pues la subo con el nombre correcto y la otra se borra. Reviertelo por favor. Nada que me dado cuenta que ya hay esta imagen Archivo: Braham cara.jpg. Gracias y por favor continua borrando las imagenes que te dije cuando tengas tiempo. PD: también hay que modificar la plantilla "FalsosMugiwaras" porque pone "Chocolate" en vez de "Chocolat". link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 14:28 14 jul 2012 (UTC) Mensaje flotante Oliver esque Opmaniac me ha pedido que si algun admn puede ponerle en su discusion una imagen de Eustass Kid y que ponga firma o te mato hazlo cuando puedas y si no puedes ya se lo preguntare a otro. GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO 19:09 14 jul 2012 (UTC) : Hola podrias ayudarme en como poner una imagen en la informacion de las habilidades es que soy nuevo en esto, por favor te lo agradeceria mucho. AlejandroVizard (discusión) 19:03 17 jul 2012 (UTC) Mensaje flotante Muchas gracias si pudiese cambiar la foto por una de Eusstass Kidd solo como por ejemplo una de cuando esta en la casa de subastas apoyado en la pared. Gracias, link=Usuario Discusión:Opmaniac9 19:14 17 jul 2012 (UTC) Borrar ola siento volver a molestarte por lo mismo: podrías borrar Archivo: Episodio_556.png? eske voi a volver a subirlo en .jpg para que este igual que el resto de los episodios Gracias link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 09:46 19 jul 2012 (UTC) Skype Buenas querria unirme al grupo de skype mi cuenta es --> '''eduuribe9' Muchas gracias, link=Usuario Discusión:Opmaniac9 19:29 19 jul 2012 (UTC) Moderador del chat Hola Oliver. Te escribo para consultarte si por favor podría ser Mod del Chat. Porque veo que hay pocos y no se conecta mucho tiempo (exceptuando a Marina) y mu gustaría contribuir. Dime se necesito hacer ediciones o algo más para ser Mod del chat. Muchas gracias --Mangeshar (discusión) 10:39 20 jul 2012 (UTC)Mangeshar :Respondido a través del chat. -- 13:11 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Problemas en el chat Hola Oliver, Te mando este mensaje para comunicarte que ayer 26 de Julio por la noche Los usuarios : Perrogrande , Retevil y Yeramora hicieron multiple flood, spam, insultos a usuarios como por ejemplo "lamerle el coñ* a vuestra madre" "maricones en bragas" e insultos de la gravedad de Hijo de p*** yo tengo todas las pruebas ya que copié la conversación con todos los insultos etc etc etc... y Hoy desde las 12:30 (no estaba Marina) más o menos han seguido estos tres usuarios con insultos , flood , spam etc etc... como saben que van a ser baneados dicen que seguirán insultando ya que les da igual, casi todas las noches pasan cosas de estas. Un saludo Deidara1197 (discusión) 12:40 27 jul 2012 (UTC) :Se me ha olvidado decirte que habría que nombrar a algún mod que esté por la noche ya que por ejemplo Heracles´n no se conecta casi nunca y es mod, yo me ofrezco, por cierto, ya me nombraron Mod en la Wiki que te dije el otro día no se si te acordarás. :Un saludo de nuevo Deidara1197 (discusión) 12:47 27 jul 2012 (UTC) ::Oliver qué tal?Ya está todo solucionado Heracles los bloqueó. Mintieron hasta que salió la verdad, un saludo Will (discusión) 13:28 27 jul 2012 (UTC) Dudas Hola, soy nuevo y sé poco de esto, cómo subo una imagen desde mi ordenador para ponerla en mi perfil en el apartado ´´Sobre mí´´? Un saludo y gracias.'Navix25 (discusión) 10:08 1 ago 2012 (UTC) Plantillas Hola, tengo dudas con eso de las plantillas, porque ni se como crearlas, como por ejemplo hacerlo en los Piratas de Wapol, ni como modificarlas como en la Franky Family, en el caso de la Family Franky es porque Kiev pertenece a ese grupo y no esta dentro de la plantilla y creo que debería, bueno, gracias. Nestor8.16 (discusión) 10:11 2 ago 2012 (UTC) :Bueno, creo que ya lo voy pillando, ahora solo tengo que aprender a hacer las cosas bien u.u' :Gracias, saludos. Nestor8.16 (discusión) 22:23 2 ago 2012 (UTC) K firmo mi reclamacion o las 2 publicaciones k borraste?? (F1R3-ZorroAzul (discusión) 18:24 5 ago 2012 (UTC))F1R3-ZorroAzul (discusión) 18:24 5 ago 2012 (UTC) Renombrar La página Paully y Zambai vs. Baskerville debe ser renombrada, primero Paulie se escribe así y además el no participa en la batalla, ya que yo no puedo cambiarlo, pues pense que podrías, gracias. Nestor8.16 21:07 5 ago 2012 (UTC) situación Buenas, recientemente empecé a editar en esta wiki, pero llevo mucho tiempo accediendo a ella e incluso he hecho ediciones desde IP, pero principalmente edito en otras wikis en las que si llevo años. Pero resulta que como enorme fan de One Piece que soy, quiero colaborar mucho a mejorar los artículos, sobre todo de capítulos, de esta wiki, y una gran cantidad de faltas ortográficas que he detectado y que iré corrigiendo si no es molestia. Como habrás podido ver, ya creé un artículo de más de 7000 bytes sobre el capítulo 675 y estoy haciendo el 676 :D Pero resulta que me pasé por el chat para informarlo, y la recibida no fue en absoluto buena. Lo comenté y dos personas saltaron a meterse conmigo, lo cierto es que mi respuesta no fue del todo bonita, pero molesta que uno lleve 3 horas dándole a ayudar en la wiki, se pase a informarlo, y dos personas con 15 y 120 ediciones, que no tienen NADA que decir porque he revisado las suyas y tienen hasta faltas de ortografía, se metan contigo y te pongan de malo cuando sólo estás colaborando. Así que viendo que alguien con 120 ediciones y actitud de CRÍA o CRÍO, lo que sea, puede ser administrador, pues vamos bien. Puedes revisar mis demás wikis (aunque no están todas en favoritas) y verás que llevo años en esta movida. En menos de una semana ya tengo más ediciones que esos dos juntos. También me gustaría poder administar alguna cosa para que críos no tengan potestad de banearme del chat (que lo han hecho) cuando ellos se toman la wiki a cachondeo porque de editar artículos 0. Alguien que sí se lo toma en serio, que desde el primerísimo día ya hace artículos largos y corrige cosas, y que tiene años de experiencia en la comunidad wikia se lo merece más. Sólo te informo para que sepas la situación. Repito, mi respuesta no fue correcta al 100% pero ojalá pudiera pegarte la conversación entera, que si luego te lo cuenta alguien más pueden hasta manipularlo. Saludos! ^^ Khaliszt (discusión) 20:19 6 ago 2012 (UTC) :No sé si lo leiste o no pero la situación no mejora, sigo bloqueado del chat por la cara, y tal y como te dije, ya llevo más edits que cualquiera de ellos, los que arremetieron sin motivo contra mi, y los moderadores de chat que se toman la wikia a cachondeo, sin edits y sin nada.. y he aportado más a la wiki que muchos. Probablemente, en menos de dos días, ya hayan sólo unos 20 usuarios aproximadamente que hayan aportado más que yo (y tirando a lo alto, muy alto, porque de momento sólo he visto dos, pero estoy dando margen y tiempo..). Saludos! Khaliszt (discusión) 01:09 8 ago 2012 (UTC) Re:Dos cosas Bien, gracias a vosotros por arreglar eso. Será solo cuestión de esperar, verdad?? Porque aun no puedo, así que será solo tiempo. Ya he cambiado la firma. Saludos :) Nestor8.16 (discusión) 19:02 8 ago 2012 (UTC) plantilla impel down LOL alguien hace algo y en vez de dejarse se borra, se quita y se bloquea? Así le va a la wiki, con casi 500 capítulos sin crear y hecha un vacilón. Los editores con más edits tienen el 90% de los edits en blogs,perfiles y comunidad, los artículos desgastados y con faltas de ortografía (me he hartado a verlas y corregirlas ya.. gente que no sabe ni su propio puto idioma) por todas partes. Se mete alguien serio a ayudar y los administradores, en su círculo cerrado: sólo evitan, bloquean y cierran todo, para "demostrar" nada a nadie sino que tienen el poder sobre una página que teóricamente todos deberían poder mejorar pero a la mínima MEJORA (porque es una mejora), zas.. lo cortáis de raíz. Pues nada: seguid con la wiki así de brillante, que para alguien que intenta colaborar, así os lo tomáis. Por favor, que uno sólo intenta ayudar para mejor.. En fin..Khaliszt (discusión) 00:23 9 ago 2012 (UTC) :¿Y pasando, no? Qué grande la administración: directamente proporcional a lo visible. Khaliszt (discusión) 02:26 9 ago 2012 (UTC) Re:Jinbe Es cierto, no lo pensé en el momento que lo escribía, aunque cabe la posibilidad hasta que no se esté seguro como que no hay nada que hacer. El Principe (discusión) 17:41 13 ago 2012 (UTC)El Principe Firma Buenas, Oliver.. veo que varios aquí tienen de firma imágenes.. me preguntaba.. ¿en la política de subida de imágenes se incluye poder subir una imágen para utilizarla de firma? Saludos y gracias Khaliszt (discusión) 18:06 13 ago 2012 (UTC) Antes de nada gracias y bueno es que me dijeron que me iban a banear por la cara los otros dias sin haber echo nada y haora no me salia nada de nadacuando le daba y tampoco me dejaba editar pues pense que me habian baneado y decidi dejarle el mensaje y bueno gracias otra vez Heidelmann (discusión) 16:15 16 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola Oliver , te informo de que Perrogrande ha vuelto a entrar con una cuenta titére y no había ningún Mod ni Admin, te aviso para que le bloques o hagas lo que creas conveniente , la cuenta en concreto es esta: http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/Luna4343 Un saludo Deidara1197 (discusión) 17:28 19 ago 2012 (UTC) me gustaria publilcar este articulo, pero necesito poner la imagen del enlace para que se vea bien y no me deja cogerla desde mi ordenador, por mas que miro no encuentra la opcion esa que viene de insertar imagen desde el ordenador, por favor ayudame. Imagen de Trafalgar Law http://https://fbcdn-sphotos-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-ash3/558557_335406156509362_655056496_n.jpg Posible corazon de Luffy Este corazon puede pertenecer a Luffy, dado que en Marineford Trafalgar Law ayuda a Luffy a curarse de la batalla, y mientras la operacion con su poder de la [http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Ope_Ope_no_Mi Ope Ope no Mi] le quita el corazon. Esto lo digo por que en el manga, Trafalgar Law lucha contra smoker, y lo vence, arrebatandole el corazon, mas tarde se encuentra con Luffy, al cual le dice que se reuniran en la base de investigaciones, ya que los dos queremos algo de vuelta. 'Mi teoria es que al decir los dos queremos algo de vuelta, es que Trafalgar Law ya no esta con su tripulacion, siempre aparece solo y nunca sonrie, '''posiblemente quiere recuperar a su tripulacion, pero que pasa con Luffy, pues es muy sencillo a Luffy no le falta nada lo tiene todo, excepto su corazon, el cual Trafalgar Law se lo arrebato el dia que le opero, y esto es posible gracias a su habilidad, la cual al crear un circulo alrededor de el puede cortar el cuerpo de una persona, controlarlo y moverlo y situarlo en otro sitio, al desaparecer el circulo, las personas siguen vivas y sienten las partes de su cuerpo aunque no las tengan, por eso Luffy puede sentir su corazon todavia aunque no lo tenga. Y esto lo hace para ganar mas poder, dado que si lo entrega a la marina podria obtener el titulo de 'Shichibukai, y asi tenemos la explicacion de por que Trafalgar Law fue a Marineford a rescatar a Luffy. --Cjroronoa (discusión) 17:28 20 ago 2012 (UTC)Cjroronoa oye que cada vez que hago una paguina para que alguien si quiere comente sobre ello se me borra, me gustaria saber porque se borra si esta mal o algo y porque me lo borrais? gracias :) Oliver , un usuario , esta haciendo un monton de flood en One Piece Wiki , por favor entra , no para , el usuario es http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_discusi%C3%B3n:Grouda_6.0 dice que hace lo mismo en otras wikis y que no se le puede banear , por favor si estas ahi entra al chat Un saludo Deidara1197 (discusión) 16:25 24 ago 2012 (UTC) Si quieres una captura mira esto : http://www.subirimagenes.com/imagen-sinttulo-7941926.html Un saludo de nuevo Deidara1197 (discusión) 17:22 24 ago 2012 (UTC) hola muy buenas, veras soy cjroronoa, y llevo ya varios dias intentando subir imagenes desde mi ordenador pero no puedo, ¿me podrias decir como lo tengo que hacer?, esque no lo consigo de ninguna manera y por mas que miro en como se hace no lo consigo, por favor ayuddame gracias Cjroronoa (discusión) 21:18 27 ago 2012 (UTC)cjroronoa Borrar podrias borrar http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Sanji,_21.jpg es que el nombre es inapropiado y e subido http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Dosun_y_Ikaros_vs_Zoro_y_Sanji.jpg PD: podrias subir una imagen de anime de Ikaros Much? Gracias. link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 20:17 29 ago 2012 (UTC) Gif ola: podrias explicarme como se hace una imagen .gif? PD: podrias borrar http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:800px-Ruffyvsmihawk2.PNG yaque tiene un nombre inapropiado y he subido (es la misma tecnica pero que se ve mejor) http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Gomu_gomu_no_migawari.png. Y tambien http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:J273-115.jpg porque he subido http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Jet_Rifle.jpg Gracias link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 08:29 2 sep 2012 (UTC) Hola Quisiera Saber O Q'Me Exlicara Como Ganarme Varios de los Premios Esos xdd Q' No Se Please ~Ota_aku~ (discusión) 23:19 5 sep 2012 (UTC) Buenas Dice Lorenzo que te falté al respeto. No sé cómo porque las teóricas palabras con las que lo hice no son muy graves desde mi punto de vista, pero bueno, tío, si tu opinaste en algún momento que sí, perdóname porque no era mi intención en absoluto. Saludos! Khaliszt (discusión) 13:47 9 sep 2012 (UTC) Borrar Hola, como no tengo el poder para borrar una imagen se lo tengo que pedir a un administrador, he hecho unas plantillas para las bandas de Piratas Flecha Roja y Piratas de Gasparde. En la plantilla de la Flecha Roja hice al principio con una imagen en la que salían 4 personajes en una sola imagen, pero hoy he puesto cada una en su casilla. Podrías borrar la siguiente imagen?? Y consultar las plantillas para ver si son adecuadas. Gracias Saludos Nestor8.16 (discusión) 15:41 25 sep 2012 (UTC) Insultos Un usuario llamado Benjamin paz g me ha insultado Sobre la creación de 2 categorías Buenas, he leído las normas y he visto que no se pueden crear más categorías, pero me gustaría sugerir la creación de 2 nuevas teorías que creo que pueden ser interesantes: '''Expertos en Artes Marciales(Sanji, Rob Lucci, Vergo, Daz Bones...) y Dementes/ Locos/ Enhagenados (Caesar Clown, Donquixote Doflamingo, Bellamy, Hody Jones...) Gracias por su atención Eridiacta (discusión) 14:33 12 oct 2012 (UTC) Blog borrado Hola, querría preguntar, ¿por qué se ha borrado una entrada que creé hace un tiempo? En la entrada solo exponía una teoría sobre la posible edad de Vegapunk, pero ha sido borrada sin motivo aparente. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que incumplía esa entrada, para que no qeu no vuelva a pasar.Eridiacta (discusión) 16:08 24 oct 2012 (UTC) Duplicado Hola, por favor borra: http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Zoro_y_Tashigi_vs._Monet.png ya que es un duplicado de Archivo:Tashigi_vs._Monet.png. link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 18:08 24 oct 2012 (UTC) Ediciones Hola, soy nuevo en la wiki, y quisiera saber si editar levemente ( faltas de ortografía, de lengua...) está permitido, y si existe alguna página sobre el libro Wanted!, recopilación de historias cortas de Eiichiro Oda, para crear una. Gracias Fiñana (discusión) 21:45 25 oct 2012 (UTC) Archivos Podrías borrar la nueva imagen de http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Dr_Blackbeard.jpg es que es una copia de http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Dr._Barba_Negra.jpg link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 15:53 26 oct 2012 (UTC)